<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Paradox by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886701">Time Paradox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Soulmates, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself in unknown territory after a time turner mishap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Kang the conqueror, Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Paradox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for castthedie roll on 08/08/2020 and i picked soulmate trope.  I came up with this drabble and hope it makes some sense. For some reason plot bunny wanted Kang the Conqueror in it.  I used Grammerly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!</p><p>I am also full filling Marvelously Magical Bingo square: Soulmates</p><p>As well as rarehpbingo squares: "Time Turners are fickle things," begging, "Every Night" by imagine dragons.</p><p>Disclaimer I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger had no idea that her time turner accidentally sent her to someone unfamiliar with her. She was staring at a man wearing a green/purple costume with a blue mask. </p><p>Kang the Conqueror was somewhat surprised about the young woman showing up in his time.</p><p>"Excuse me, miss…" Kang's voice drifted off as he watched her look around his place unfrightened.</p><p>"I am Hermione Granger, a witch. And as to how I got here…" her voice trailed off, showing Kang the time-turner device.</p><p>Kang came forward, carefully touching the device. "I see you turned it too far. You are in the future. And I am Kang the Conqueror.</p><p>Hermione felt something towards the strange man. "I trust that you didn't feel something when you touched the time turner?"</p><p>Kang didn't want to admit it, but he did feel something. "I did. What are you implying?"</p><p>Hermione cleared her throat, "Maybe I activated a soulmate bond? And you are my soulmate."</p><p>Kang scoffed at the idea. <i> I've already got one and she's in stasis.</i></p><p>"Perhaps you are mistaken? How can I be your soulmate?"</p><p>"Well, that part is easy," Hermione found the courage to kiss him. He was startled at first but started kissing her back.</p><p>Hermione wondered how she would get back home. She missed Hogwarts, her family, and Loki.</p><p>A portal opened up unbeknownst to them and revealed Loki looking distressed. "Hermione!" he shouted, startling them in the process of snogging.</p><p>"Prince Loki, how is it that you are here?"</p><p>"Ummm...I know him." Hermione admitted as she started walking back to Loki. She was keeping her full attention towards Kang.</p><p>"Dearest, he didn't harm you, did he?" Loki scowled at Kang as he wrapped an arm around her waist.</p><p>"No, he didn't! He was a perfect gentleman. And my soulmate, it seems."</p><p>"What? But…" Loki fretted.</p><p>Kang smirked as he examined Hermione's time turner further, "Time turners are fickle things. How did you find her?"</p><p>Loki straightened his posture and stared directly at Kang, "It took me every day and every night to find her. Heimdall's sight it seems can peer into the future."</p><p>"And what do you propose to do, my dear?" Kang handed the time turner back to Hermione.</p><p>She wasn't going to beg Kang to join them in her timeline. Hermione was thinking about what she was going to say to the proud time warrior standing in front of them. Kneeling before Kang, she could sense Loki tensing up. <i> You've never knelt before me before love. Why start now?</i> Loki thought to Hermione.</p><p>She sensed his fuming vibe through their shared link. "My lord, we can...have need of your particular talent back in our time. If you agree to be a third member in a triad?"</p><p>Kang had heard the term before in his travels. He sensed that she was begging him to come back to their time and leave this one.</p><p>"And what is in it for me, Hermione?" He gently caressed her cheek and pulled her chin upwards so he could stare into her brown eyes.</p><p>"You can have me every night," Hermione spoke evenly, feeling Loki's flusteredness through their shared bond.</p><p>"Agreed. I will travel back with you." Kang hoped this time paradox would straighten itself out when he takes them back to their time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>